


Overtime

by thecarlysutra



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Basketball, First Aid, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night at the Hyperion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

  
The Lakers are beating the hell out of the Clippers, and Gunn has lost his cool, jumping up and down on Wesley's sofa, yelling, "I told you, English, I toooooooooold you," even though Wesley has no feelings, one way or the other, about the Clippers.

Earlier in the evening, some slimies in the park beat the hell out of Angel. He finally put them down, but he's getting too old for things to keep running into overtime. At the kitchen table, Cordelia bandages and fusses over him, and thinks how odd it is that she doesn't care about basketball anymore.  



End file.
